


【斯哈/R】教学指导

by JIAyin



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin





	【斯哈/R】教学指导

“把这些没用的东西收好，玻特，”教授低沉的声音沙哑地像蛇，不像是从人的嘴里传出反倒如同从屋子里某个角落里凭空出现的声响。“控制，你的想法…”他向前紧逼，直到男孩的后腰压在了魔药课桌上。男人听见他难耐的喘息声，看见他昂起脖颈，想要缓解口渴一般地吞咽着，喉结有规律地活动。哈利的皮肤很白，嘴唇本来淡漠的颜色在相比之下竟显得嫣红，在他仰头时一张一合，无声无息地撩拨着斯内普的底线。

教授毫不费力地侵入少年的脑海，看到他的履历，他的心情，他为之而活的意义。男孩心中的每一扇门，他都能够轻松打开，来去自如。斯内普皱了皱眉头，从哈利的思想中退出。少年像是溺水的人终于被救上了岸，呼吸急促的要命。教授把双手抵在桌子两边，转身试图逃开的男孩才发现自己早已经陷入了一个小型的阿兹卡班。

“我说，”教授再次逼近，哈利努力往后缩着，试图不让两人的身体接触到分毫——他甚至将后背贴上课桌，全为了不让男人靠的更近。斯内普难得地如了他的原，没再往前，一只手扯住男孩的领子，逼他看着自己，嗓音加重像是有些发怒一般：“把那些没用的收好：我不需要看到你的思想和情感，不需要知道你和你那群小朋友又在搞什么名堂，不需要知道你花了多少时间去思考你那些莫名其妙的梦魇——”他把男孩往课桌上一推，叫哈利整个人坐在上头，只有双腿顺着课桌边缘下垂。哈利一个劲儿地躲着，无意间碰到了不少瓶瓶罐罐，叮叮咚咚的细微声响和哈利听起来越发惹人怜惜的呻吟在寂静中难以忽略。“控制好爱，恨，疑虑，失落…！”

“——控制好欲望。”教授压上去吻着男孩的唇瓣，终于无法阻止自己。

哈利的呼吸还没有调整好，这个亲吻漫长而混乱，男孩并不反抗，也不去迎合。他感受到男人的舌头钻入牙关，翻搅他的舌底，让哈利忍不住哼鸣。男孩腾出原本低着桌子的手，在诱导下慢慢向着斯内普的肩膀和脖颈伸去，在自己开始抬头的性器与对方的肿胀触碰时才迟钝的反应过来，这并不是大脑封闭术教学中一次插曲般的亲吻，而是一场蓄谋已久性事的开端。

教授在男孩开始痴迷时停下亲吻，双唇离开少年的皮肤时男孩甚至抬头伸出舌尖挽留。斯内普看着男孩涣散的瞳孔，探身让鼻尖轻触在他的喉咙。哈利着急地小小吸了口气，在喉结短暂停留随后持续下滑的触感隔着衬衫来到胸口。教授将碍眼的衣物推到男孩的双肩，桌面的凉意立即让哈利呜咽两声。斯内普在嗓子里叹了口气，粗鲁地把自己肩上的长袍扯下来塞到少年的背和后腰底下。他再次低下头，张口让蛇一般灵敏的舌头在白皙均匀的胸口舔舐，时不时地去咬那两颗红樱。哈利连忙紧紧挽住他的肩膀，垂着脑袋在教授耳边辛苦地喘气。

“Accio Lubriant.”斯纳普快速念了句飞来咒，一瓶润滑油从教师中某个隐秘抽屉的角落中飞到他手上。教授将瓶盖拧了两下后索性直接掰开，往手掌上倒好了液体，另一手的食指勾起哈利的内衣和长裤，往下一划，那堆可怜的衣服立即拖拉在了少年的脚踝。哈利的双腿早就因为两人的姿势而被分开，男孩还来不及反对这一连串的动作就被手指与液体陌生的接触打断。斯内普将润滑剂尽数抹在后穴的褶皱，吻着男孩的额头无声地安抚了好一会才敢继续。第一个指节缓缓探入，虽没有多少疼痛却满是人体自然地充斥感。哈利努力放松着，斯内普见他配合也加进了第二根指头。穴口勉强地吞咽着，教授又拿起润滑剂到了一点上去，终于小心翼翼地将手指转动起来。他感到甬道地缩紧，听到哈利倒抽一口凉气、努力想把呻吟上堵在喉咙里。男孩呢喃着他的名字，动作有些不稳地将两人之间的距离拉的更近，把自己的唇瓣贴到斯内普的嘴唇上，同对待糖果那般舔着吸允。

斯内普因这动作停顿了数个瞬间，随后在男孩的乳尖上轻咬一口，将嘴唇凑近在哈利的耳垂细吻：“摄神取念…”

哈利的不可思议在斯内普进入到他脑海的最深处前持续了一秒。

教授毫不留情地找到了哈利脑海中名为爱欲的房门，他知道自己甚至不用转动门把手，房门就会在自己面前敞开。里面，他看见少年躲在格兰芬多休息时的卫生间里，双颊微红、手法生涩地抚慰着自己的性欲。画面中的男孩稍闭着眼睛，因为害怕有人经过而努力咬着牙齿和下唇，却依旧时不时有声响疏漏，与男孩此刻在魔药课桌上狼狈躺着、经受不起自己挑逗时的状态无异。教授就像是观察着什么极难煎制的魔药烹饪一般，认真严谨地望着男孩的动作，不愿放过其中的任何一个细节，早不知在脑内做了多少笔记。

“别…斯内普……”哈利轻轻摇着头，气息越发仓促。他几乎是攀在斯内普身上，双手攥紧了男人背上的衣物，下身性器顶端的粘液把黑袍的下摆弄得一团乱。男孩希望他能够帮帮自己，带他脱离甘美性事与挑逗之间煎熬的灰色地带，为他灼烧的爱欲带来解药：“教授…先生……！？”

性器的进入缺乏征兆地突然，斯内普将扩展工作做的出乎意料的细致，以至于疼痛与撕裂感都减少了许多。不等哈利适应，抽动已经开始。残留的痛苦与突然被贯穿的恐惧让男孩惊慌失措，垂着头抽嗑，本就湿润了的眼睛彻底让视线朦胧起来：“先生…斯内普、斯内普教授……”

年长的巫师于心不忍般地放慢了速度，却依旧威逼利诱似得在男孩耳旁耳语：“你叫我什么？”

哈利反应过来，支支吾吾地话语里夹杂着停顿和喘气：“西弗、西弗勒斯……”他感到对方放轻了冲撞的力度，“呜啊…帮我，先生……西弗…！”

教授大抵是满意了，不再折磨波特而去安抚。他开始寻找男孩敏感处的位置，在锁定前列腺后在抽送中加入了节奏和技巧。他明显察觉到怀中波特剧烈的抖动，甬道绞紧，再咬不住嘴唇只得努力把一切声响降到最小，每一次被性器撞进身体都哼鸣着，连嗓音都打上颤。哈利感觉体内酸胀着，仿佛一把情欲点火苗灭了下去又要燃起一把远比之前更加旺盛的。他的手指扯住斯内普身上的黑袍，脚趾蜷缩着摆动，挂在脚踝骨上的衣物终于滑落到地上。没有力气去咬紧什么发泄堆积到快感，只能咬对方衣领上的扣子，唾液将衣领舔湿了一块儿，教授终于好心帮他，把扣子解开，漏出脖颈与肩膀的许些皮肤。哈利有一下没一下地舔着教授的颈部，在前列腺被波及到时失控地咬住他，性器的前端汩汩滴下精水。斯内普伸手下去敷上男孩的性器，抚慰几下后满意地享受波特哽咽。

“是这样？”教授握着男孩的挺立，拇指搓弄着顶端的小孔，揉弄着包皮。哈利的叫声立即拖起了长音，猛地射了出来，白浊尽数洒在教授的手掌和袖口，严厉绝对的巫师却丝毫不介意一般，手上的动作继续着，磨蹭包皮下的嫩肉，甚至轻扣着马眼：“喜欢自己这么做，波特？”男孩被弄得说不出话，断断续续地求教授别再刺激自己，阴茎却挺得更高。斯内普把往后缩着的哈利捞回怀里，性器顺势深深撞了进去。他低头去啃男孩的乳头：“这就是要练习大脑封闭术的原因，明白了？”男孩哆哆嗦嗦地点头，耳根子烫的要命。随着教授朝前列腺深埋的动作，再次射了出来。

“西弗勒斯……西弗…”哈利明显是累了，几乎是连续高潮了两次的激烈令他筋疲力尽。衬衫被汗水染得湿了好一片，嘴唇和下巴上积累着汗液和眼泪。斯内普是对的，哈利模糊地想着，一旦被侵入大脑，不管对方是敌是友，自己都毫无胜算。“我…呃啊、让我…”

斯内普会了意，加快在甬道内的冲撞，听到少年带了哭腔的叫声后舔咬上男孩脖子上的皮肤，不知道是在安抚还是在宣权。终于，滚烫粘稠的精液打在了前列腺上，哈利蜷缩着脚趾又射了一次。斯内普用手指轻轻拨开后穴的穴口，男孩配合着把精液排出来，在教授难得轻柔的动作下又了昏睡的念头。巫师用魔法把房间整顿好，帮男孩穿好衣服，用黑袍包裹着他，抱着走到教室门口。他打开门，门外站着深处一只握拳的手似乎是准备敲门一般的麦格教授。她看到哈利，惊讶地扬了扬眉头：“这是什么，斯内普？”

斯内普颔首，“教学指导。”


End file.
